Friendship
by Skyward
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura have been friends for a long time. Although they have different backgrounds, their friendship towards each other is undying....
1. Chapter 1

All creative thoughts on my other story "Her Fathers Daughter" have come to a screeching halt. one big problem that I really need help with is, should Kakashi be their sensei? As ponder over this aggravating question, please enjoy this strange new creation I have come up with. Try not to puke...

P.S. Naruto might be acting a little O.C., but I'll try to get his character better in future chapters. also, Sasuke is just a tad naive, but that will wear off in no time at all, so don't fret the small stuff and eat you veggies!

* * *

**Friendship **

Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura have been friends for a long time. Although they have different backgrounds, their friendship towards each other is undying.

Chapter one: Prologue- How we met...

* * *

Sasuke looked around uncertainly. He had accompanied his mother to the mall and had soon lost patients while she was busy shopping. He had unwisely wandered off and had soon lost his way. He had some how found his way outside and was know standing next to a large oak tree. He had absolutely no idea where he was and was starting to feel the spark prangs of fear. Shivering slightly, he dropped into a sitting position and brought his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them. "I should have never wandered off. That was so stupid." He muttered as he tried to hold his tears back.

He was so preoccupied with thoughts of what to do he didn't notice the small girl standing in front of him. He jumped slightly when she spoke. "Are you okay?"

* * *

"Naruto! Hurry up! We don't want to be seen." A girl with pink hair shouted at a boy who was currently climbing down a tall cottonwood tree. The girls' name was Sakura Haruno. She was 8 years old. She had long pink hair that reached her waist. It was pulled back into a lose braid. She had bright jade eyes that caught a lot of attention and a slightly large forehead. She wore two finger-less black gloves on her hands that went up to her elbows. It was strange, but she was never seen without them.

The boy in the tree was Naruto Uzumaki. He was 8 years old as well. He had pointy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. On his cheeks he had three whisker like marks that make him look fox-ish when he grinned. "I'm hurrying! This is harder than it looks ya know." Naruto cried as he finally reached the ground.

"Then why did it take you twice as long as it took me?" Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well…..You're skinnier than me and you can fit through the branches better. Besides, I haven't eaten yet. Remember, we skipped breakfast." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"Yeah, I remember. You won't let me forget. Or maybe it is because you are clumsier than I am that it took you so long." Sakura turned and moved into the shadows of the orphanages large brick wall.

"I think I think I like my reason better than yours." Naruto commented stubbornly as he to turned and followed Sakura, dusting away the leaves and twigs that had gathered in his hair.

Sakura snorted and glanced sidelong at him. "Yeah, only because it makes you look better and gives you a reason to complain. Oh, and I think you used I think twice."

Naruto smirked and said slyly, "I think you just did too."

"Maybe, but I have a right to cause I think a hell of a lot more than you do." Sakura commented with a laugh. She paused at the end of the wall and glanced around, checking to make sure they were not being watched or followed. With a past like hers, you learned fast to always check your back and to fight with all you had, which sometimes wasn't very much.

Sakura had grown up on the streets most of her life, and had only been forced to move to an orphanage recently. It was about two month ago actually. She had never known her mother, because she had up and left when she was around three years old. Her father had never told her why she left or what she was like. It didn't matter though, because Sakura really didn't care. She was gone forever and was never coming back. That is what Sakura claimed, but Naruto knew better. She cared, but had just never shown it much. She had never really cared much for her father. And that is probably why she had shed very few tears when he died. Her father wasn't exactly what you would call a respected man. He did what he could for a living, which sometimes wasn't very safe and even less legal. It ranged from theft to drugs to sometimes killing. He paid little attention to his daughter after she could care for herself, starting from about the age of 4 or 5. In the end he had been killed in some sort of dark alley shooting, the killers never found. During the time her father was alive she had learned many things on the city back streets. Fighting those bigger than you, knowing when you've been whipped, learning to run fast, and how to judge a persons character in a blink of an eye, theses just being a few. She went to school when she could and learned fast, very fast. At the age of seven she was already at the eighth grade level. Most things came easy to her, but she still tried her best, studying diligently at things she had trouble understanding. One thing she learned extremely fast was that pink hair, green eyes, and a pretty face standout way to much. Digging around in her moms' old stuff she had found her sewing supplies. It took a while but she finally made herself a mask and a sort of bandana to hide her face and hair. The mask was attached to a shirt and hides her neck as well. This way she could easily slid the mask on and off without drawing to much attention to her actions. The bandana could be used as a sort of head band. But when unfolded, it slid down to the end of her braid and could be twisted and tied in place around the braid. (I'm sorry, really bad description, but I tried. Just use your imagination.) It worked pretty good and saved her neck a few times. When her dad was killed, the police investigated, found out the man had a young daughter, had a hell of a time tracking her down, and sent her off to the nearest orphanage as soon as possible. It was here that she met Naruto Uzumaki, a very hyper and happy boy who had a past similar to hers. Only he had never known his parents and had lived in the orphanage most of his life. They had become best friends instantly and became inseparable. Anyway, back to the original topic of conversation.

Seeing no one, Sakura quickly slid on her mask and started to unfolded her headband. Naruto quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her from unfolding it further. "Remember Sakura-chan? We're just going to the mall. You'd look weird if you wore it in there." Naruto found himself doing this constantly. It seemed almost like a habit to the pink haired girl. 'I can kind of understand why she does this, but she must learn that her Naruto guardian will always come to her rescue.' Naruto thought this confidently. He had become quite fond of Sakura and had even developed a small crush on her….Scratch that. He had developed a LARGE crush on her and had become quite protective of her. She was the only person who treated her like a real person other that Iruka-sensei.

Sakura quickly stopped as she heard his logic. "Sorry, just a sort of a habit. Kind of hard to break…" Murmuring this, she quickly fixed the headband and pulled down her mask. Naruto was right. She no longer needed to be so wary. This was a much friendly neighborhood than the one she had grown up in, where you had to fight for your right to live and eat. Not to brag or anything, but she had had a pretty bad reputation for being amazing strong at her old home, despite her young age. She had found it in a book, along with some other stuff of her mothers. It was called chakra. Spirit energy, demonic power, aura, call it what you will, but she had harnessed it. Learned to control it. Made it a fighting weapon and a source for healing wounds. It was all in that book, along with several scrolls and other books. It took awhile, but she soon learned that you could create your own attacks by manipulating the flow of the chakra. Very few people had it where she came from, but here she had already met a few.

Naruto was the first. She had told him immediately that she had it as well when she found out. Naruto had been delighted, telling her that only certain people had it and could be trained to control it at a certain age, or so he had been told. After hearing this, she had asked Naruto not to tell anyone that she had chakra, or at least not yet. He had agreed instantly, happy to make her happy. This was one of the reasons she liked Naruto so much. One of the reasons she let him break down the barrier she had built up. He was so happy that it made her happy. He wasn't really nosy, but was always asking her if she was okay instead.

Later she had questioned Iruka-sensei about it. After that it had made a little more sense to her.

**Flashback**

**"Iruka-sensei? What is chakra?" Sakura asked innocently. Iruka nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the question. Wield around to see the culprit, he found it to be the odd haired girl that had recently come to live here. He had known who she was instantly. The hair had given it away. Having known her mother extremely well, it was a shock to find out she had had a child. But know that he knew, it all made sense. It was obvious know. Why she had disappeared into thin air, never to be seen again. From the information he had been given, the girl had never known her mother. She had either died or disappeared when the girl was three. Then to add to the trouble, it turned out the adopted father had not told her that her mother was a ninja. That or he had never known himself. **

**After calming himself, Iruka planned his words carefully. It would not help to lay the truth on her all at once. So instead of answering directly, he decided to ask a question of his own. "Sakura, do you know what a ninja is?" Iruka asked not looking the girl straight in the eye. **

**"Ummm…Sort of. Why do you ask?" Sakura stated suspiciously. In her eyes, Iruka-sensei was acting oddly. **

**"I really don't think that you know the full truth about ninja's Sakura. Come with me and I will explain everything to you." Standing up abruptly Iruka turned and headed toward his empty classroom. Sakura followed eagerly, wishing to gather more information on this strange new subject that had suddenly arisen. **

**Opening his classroom door, Iruka side stepped to allow Sakura to enter as well. After she had entered the room, he closed the door and locked it with a soft click. Sakura noticed this immediately and turned uneasy eyes on Iruka. Noticing this, Iruka gave a soft smile. She truly was a sharp little girl. Just like her mother and street smart too. "I just want to keep away prying little ears, just to be safe." He said before turning and heading for his desk. **

**Sakura bought his answer for the second but did not allow her guard to go down. Following him to his desk, she took the seat that he had just placed in front of it. She watched carefully as Iruka sat down behind the desk. His eyes had lost their softness he used around the little children and had taken on a great seriousness. **

**"Sakura, I'm about to tell you something of great seriousness. I'm going to have to ask to keep what I tell you to yourself. Do you understand?" Sakura paused, thinking his words over carefully. After a moment or two she answered with a firm nod. **

**Sighing, Iruka leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes he, started to work things out in his mind. After a minute or two, he opened his eyes again and began to speak. "Sakura, this is sort of hard to put in the right words, so I am going to tell it like a sort of story. Is that okay?" His sounded almost tired. Focusing his eyes on Sakura, he almost flinched as he looked into her bright jade eyes. They were so much like her mothers. They held so much intelligence, and at such a young age. Her mother was not like that at such an age. They had only changed when she had dug deeper. Deeper than she should have. **

**Sakura answered immediately, but not missing Iruka-sensei's microscopic reaction when he had looked straight at her. "Yes, that's okay." Then she two leaned slightly back in her chair and locked eyes with the man behind the desk. This time he really did flinch and averted his gaze to the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh and then began his story.**

"**In the beginning, there were many ninja villages. Each had their own special talents and skills. Some were weaker than others and some were stronger. Ninja's, or shinobi's as they are sometimes called, had the ability to use a force known as chakra. With chakra they could create and use attacks that are impossible for normal humans to use. Because of this, they were feared and sometimes even hated. As time went on, the ninja numbers declined greatly and fewer people were able to use chakra. Now there are only a few ninja family's left and they are only the strongest bloodlines. It is rare, but not unheard of, for a person who did not come from a ninja family to be able to use chakra. That is like your case. I know you can use chakra because you would not have asked if you couldn't. When you reach the age of 15, you will be sent with Naruto to the Ninja Academy in the Hidden Village of the Leaf, also known as Konoha. That is all I can and will tell you for now."**

**Iruka leaned forward, and then stood. "That is all for now. You are dismissed Sakura."**

**End flashback**

That was all she could get out of the man. Honestly, he was like a 6 foot brick wall when he made up his mind. Strong, but not impossible to demolish with a few well placed punches. Sakura turned her thought outward again and noticed Naruto was talking to her.

"-and that is why I think we should get some food right away. This feeling isn't going to go away by itself, you know. I personally think four or five bowls of ramen would do the trick, but that's just my personal opinion. I might need more than that because- Sakura-chan are you even listening to me? This is my life we're talking about! It's important!"

"Naruto? Have you ever seen that boy before? He looks kind of lost…" Sakura asked as she gazed curiously at the black haired boy across the street from them. Naruto followed her gaze, then shook his head in reply.

"I've never seen him before. Come on, let's go. We're wasting time. Hey, Sakura-chan! Where are you going?"

Sakura quickly made her way across the street and stopped to look at the boy. He was wearing nice cloths, very nice. His hands were soft and held no calluses. He was clean and his hair nicely cut. Probably from a well to do family, and yet his eyes were kind, not like others she had seen that always had an "I'm better than you" look. He muttered something to himself and then drew his knees to his chest.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Sakura slowly made her way in front of him, but he hadn't noticed her yet. He looked about her age and kind of cute, even for his young age. Smiling down at him, she asked "Are you okay?"

She didn't mean to frighten him, but he struggled to his feet as quickly as he could, with a look of fear on his face. Not wanting to make the wrong impression, she quickly added, "Not that it's my business, but you just looked kind of lost. Ummm…do you need some help? Naruto and I were just heading to the mall, but I'm sure we could show you where to go if-"

"No-no wait, I mean yes! I want to go to the mall with you. That's where I need to go." Sasuke struggled to say as he watched the girl smile at him again. Glancing behind her, he saw a young, blond boy standing behind her. Naruto, he guessed. The blond was glaring at him, for some reason he didn't know yet. The girl started to talk again, drawing his attention back to her.

"Great, let's go then. What's your name? I'm Sakura." Sakura started walking down the street with Naruto to her right and the black haired boy to her left.

"My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke said the greeting quickly, in a well rehearsed tone showing that he had been taught manners. He barely caught the amused smile of the girl and the sneer of the boy. Giving them a confused look, he asked, "What's wrong? Isn't that how you are supposed to greet people you have never met before?"

Sakura smiled kindly at him and then explained, "Maybe for a blue blooded person, but not to a total stranger you just met on the street. Sometimes the only greeting a person will give you is a growl to be quiet and a knife to the throat. If you have to remember something, remember this. Your name is yours and yours alone. Don't give it away like it was nothing. You will have it for the rest of you life so use it wisely."

Sasuke stared wide eyed at her as he thought over this new concept. After a second he said, "I've never heard of it that way before. I was always taught to be polite and greet people like I said to you."

Sakura shrugged, before answering. "When they taught you manners, they probably didn't think you'd be using then out on the streets. And another thing, I wouldn't go around claiming to have been educated in manners, or education in anything for that matter. It's best to play stupid for as long as possible then make your move."

Sasuke looked back up the street they were walking on as he turned what she said over in his mind. When finally he spoke, it was in a low voice. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Sakura answered without a second thought. "Because I want you to live."

Naruto stopped in his tracks when he heard this. His face was filled with confusion. Why was his Sakura talking to this total stranger and giving him tips on how to survive in the streets. It made no sense. Running to catch up with the two, he finally made his voice heard.

"What are you thinking Sakura-chan? We don't even know this boy. It's not like we'll ever see him again." Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke, who glared back just as strongly. Sakura just smiled and shook her head at them.

"Are you sure Naruto? You're jumping ahead of yourself again." Sakura said, and then ran ahead, leaving the two boys looking confused and rather flustered. Sending one last glare at each other, they too speed up, trying to catch up with Sakura, who already had a head start on them.

They reached the large entrance to the mall in less than ten minutes. Sakura stopped here and waited for the other two to catch up. Once they had caught their breath, they quickly walked through the large doors and made their way to a deserted corner to figure out where they would go.

"I say let's get some food. I'm starving." Naruto said with a hopeful look at Sakura. She smiled at him, but then turned to Sasuke.

"It's up to you. You said this was where you had to go. Are you looking for someone?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Mother probably hasn't even noticed I was gone yet. I say let's get food." Naruto grinned at him in appreciation. Sakura just smiled.

"Then it's settled, food it is."

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted happily and then set off for this favorite ramen stand. Sakura and Sasuke followed at a slower pace so they wouldn't attract any more attention.

Once they were at the restaurant and had ordered their food, Sasuke paused to examine his two new friends. They were… different, to say the least, from anybody he had met before. For a first, their cloths were not…new. They were ripped, stained, faded, and old. He had never seen cloths like them before. Everyone in his family, and those that were friends of his family, dressed in nice cloths that were new. It had never occurred to him that they could look any different, the cloths, I mean.

Also, Sakura's hair was…odd. He had never seen hair that color before. It was pretty and unique, but he saw many people pause to look at it curiously or with distaste during the short time he was with her.

Taking a dainty bite of his ramen, or so Naruto called it; he found it quite good, but still different from most food he ate at his own home. Speaking of Naruto, he was different as well. Turning his eyes to the boy, he almost choked on the small amount of food in his mouth. The blond was practically inhaling the food, and yet still managed not to choke.

Taking another bite of food, he shrugged the strange sight off. Maybe this was how all people from the outside ate. He, himself, had been forced to learn the manners of eating, and to this day he still cringed at the mere thought of all those grueling hours sitting in the exact same position with a fork held delicately in one hand and a napkin in the other.

When the meal was finished, they all paid and made their way to the store Sasuke last remembered his mother shopping at. As he came to the entrance to the store, he stopped and turned to his two new companions.

"We will meet again, won't we?" Sasuke asked with hopeful eyes.

Sakura smirked and replied in an amused voice, "That's up to you. Tell us where you live and we'll come break you out when you have the time. Then we'll have some real fun." Glancing at Naruto, he saw the loud mouthed boy grin in agreement.

"That's right! Next time we meet we can have a battle and see who is stronger!" Naruto shouted fiercely, eager to fight this boy who his Sakura had taken a strange fondness of.

Sasuke nodded, silently accepting his challenge. Turning to his eyes on Sakura he said, "I live at the Uchiha Compound on Sharigan Street. I'll meet you at the large oak tree at the beginning of the street next Wednesday. You can't miss it. I'll see you soon." With that farewell, he turned and went off to search for his mother.

"Bye." Sakura said, and turned to leave as well, but was stopped by the wide eyed Naruto.

"Did he just say he lived at the Uchiha Compound?" When Sakura nodded, he grabbed her by the shoulders and whispered in a slightly fearful voice, "That's the richest place in town. The entire Uchiha Clan lives there. They are the strongest and largest ninja family, rivaled only by the Hyuuga Clan. Do you know what we just did? We just offered to break him out of the highest security place on the face of the planet. It's practically a city in a city. It's huge."

Sakura just grinned at him and said in a smug voice, "Since when did you actually think about what was going to happen in the future? Are you chickening out on me, my fearless Naruto guardian? If we don't break him out, you won't get to fight him. Just remember that." Flashing a grin at him, with a challenging look, she started to run toward the entrance, with Naruto on her heels.

* * *

Well...Hope you liked it. As you might have guessed, I didn't just very much effort into it. I will if some very kind hearted people would give me some interesting suggestions, Cough hint cough cough.

cya

Skyward


	2. 7 years laterfirst day at school

Finally...I've been working on this chapter for a whole two hours. I think my fingers are cramping. It's not the worst chapter, but it's not the best either so there you have it...Whatever it is...

* * *

P.S. LOOK AT MY PROFILE! VOTE FOR STORY!

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and do not feel creative today.

* * *

Chapter 2: 7 years later…the 1st day of school

* * *

"Naruto, we can only bring three bags each…" Sakura sweat dropped as she surveyed the room they shared at the orphanage. It was bare of almost everything accept the furniture. 

"I know, that's why I up all of our stuff into these six really big bags." Naruto gave her a grin and looked at his handy work with pride. All six of the bags were over stuffed and about to bust at the seams.

"I already packed. My bags are downstairs."

"Oh…"

Sighing, Sakura walked over to the bag closest to her and started to unpack it. "We have an hour before we have to leave. I'll help you sort through all this stuff." Naruto gave an unhappy grunt and began to tear into another bag.

Fifty minutes later, after a lot of arguing and tossing junk, they were ready to go. Sakura sat out on the huge front steps, her three worn duffle bags piled next to her.

* * *

Pause: 

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 15

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Green

Parents: Unknown

Specialties in battle: Unknown

Personality: Calm, Calculating, Intelligent, has a destructive temper

Unpause:

* * *

Naruto paced next to her, occasionally sitting, only to jump up again in either excitement or fear, he wouldn't tell.

* * *

Pause: 

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 15

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Blue

Parents: Clasified

Specialties in Battle: Unknown

Personality: Over excitable, hyperactive, tends to act rashly in tight situations

Unpause:

* * *

"Sakura?" 

"Yeah?"

"Where is Sasuke-teme?"

"His parents are bringing him. He's an Uchiha, remember?" Sakura looked at him curiously. Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment under his gaze. Cocking an eyebrow at him she gave him a look of disbelief. "You forgot?"

"No! I mean yes! Wait! No! I mean no! Well, you see, I just thought that he had to get there like the rest of us." Naruto finished lamely. Glancing around, he found something else to catch his attention. "Look! The bus is coming!"

"Great! Let's go!" Sakura quickly stood up and gathered her bags together. Naruto followed suit.

"Be careful." Sakura glanced back and saw Iruka standing at the top of the stairs. Sakura nodded and smiled to him, while Naruto just flashed him a foxy grin. Tugging on her mask and pulling her bandana into place to cover her hair, Sakura glanced at the bus that was just now turning the corner to their street.

"Bye Iruka-sensei! We'll write!" Sakura shouted as she trotted down the stairs to stand by the street. Naruto was already there.

"You better!" Iruka shouted back, watching sadly as they climbed onto the bus and then disappeared from sight. "You better…."

* * *

Sasuke stood stiffly, not allowing any of his thought to show on his face. This school was stupid… or maybe pathetic would be a better description. The only thing that would make it bearable to him would probable be Sakura and the Dobe. All the students were stuck up, especially the older Hyuuga, and the girls just kept looking at him with heart eyes.

* * *

Pause: 

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 15

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Parents: Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha

Specialties in Battle: Sharingan and Chidori

Personality: Cold, emotionless, loyal, hidden soft spot for friends

Unpause:

* * *

Gritting his teeth slightly, he glanced at his mother. She was listening eagerly to the principle, a very busty woman named Tsunade. 

"You son will be in good hands here. We will be sure to bring him to his highest potential her at Konoha High Academy, in both academics and physical skill."

After hearing this, Sasuke tuned them out again, not really interested in their little chat. He was already at his peak of skill, or pretty close. After training with Sakura and Naruto for seven years, you had to be. When it came to fighting, they were down right vicious. Sakura knew all the tricks in the book, and more than a few that weren't in the book. Her stamina was amazing and her chakra control, unheard of. She had more than a few attacks that he still didn't understand.

As for Naruto, let's just say that it wasn't fun at all to be on the end of his Rasengan. That attack even gave his Chidori a run for its money.

He vaguely heard Tsunade ask if they had any question and he politely raised his hand. She glanced at him in surprise, but quickly hide it with a nod and a, "Yes?"

Keeping his voice cold and emotionless, he inwardly smirked when both his mother and Tsunade flinched from its coldness. "When will the bus carrying the outsiders arrive?"

Tsunade forced a smile onto her face and answered, "It should be here any minute. I think that's the most I've heard out of you all day."

Sasuke bowed slightly and said, "Excuse me," and made a bee line for the door leading out of the office. Neither of the two women tried to stop him. Once he had exited, and the door closed, Mikoto Uchiha quickly turned to Tsunade to apologize for her son's odd behavior.

"I'm sorry. He normally doesn't act so rudely. He's probably just anxious." Mikoto offered a friendly smile as an explanation.

Tsunade frowned slightly. "Anxious of what do you think?"

Mikoto shrugged slightly before answering. "We believe he has outside friends, but we are not positive. There are times when he will simply disappear of the face of the earth for a day or two and our best Anbu can't find him. When he comes back, he acts as though nothing has happened and refuses to talk about where he has been or what he has been doing. This is what I wished to talk to you about. Would it be possible for you to keep an eye on him and see who he prefers to be around?" A hopeful look appeared on her face as she gazed at Tsunade.

Tsunade considered her request for a second before answering. "I suppose I could, but why? Do you not wish for him to interact with outsiders?"

"No, that's not it. I simply want to understand him better. He has refused the friendship of all children his age that we have introduced him to. All of them were from high class families with the best manners and the best possible upbringing. He doesn't even show any interest in his brother. I just don't see what he finds so interesting about these outsiders. Just a mothers worry, I guess…"

Tsunade smiled gently at her in understanding. "I'll do the best I can Mikoto. I'll call you when I find something out."

Mikoto's face flooded with relief. "Thank you Tsunade. I really appreciate it. I must go now. I have an appointment. Farewell."

"Bye." Tsunade watched Mikoto leave with a strange look. When she was long gone, she smiled slightly and muttered to herself, "Interesting. An Uchiha with a different point of view. Never seen one with an interest in outsiders before…"

* * *

Sasuke quickly made his way through the many school halls heading toward the front entrance. He ignored all the looks he got and tuned out all the whispers. He wanted to greet Sakura and Naruto when they arrived. Finally making it out of the building without any incidents, he inwardly groaned when he saw the older Hyuuga, Neji he believed his name to be, and his groupies blocking his path. 

"Uchiha." Neji all but hissed as Sasuke came to a stop about four yards from him.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke greeted with his same emotionless voice. He knew it ticked the other boy off so he always used the same tone with him. He inwardly smirked when Neji frowned in irritation.

"Don't use that tone with me Uchiha." Neji said with a glare. The brown haired girl with two buns growled slightly and a boy wearing green spandex with a bowl cut and huge eyebrows nodded.

"OR WHAT, WHITE EYES!" Sasuke relaxed slightly when he heard Naruto's obnoxious voice boom from behind him. He straightened, however, when Naruto stepped up next to him, showing that he was at his side, ready for a fight.

"Yeah, or what, white eyes?" Sasuke visibly smirked when Sakura's calm, cold voice appeared on his other side. This pompous jerk was going to learn the meaning of pain if he didn't play his cards right. Neji, however, didn't realize this and just smirked at them in distaste.

"I see the great Uchiha's are befriending outsiders now. How pathetic." Neji sneered as he gave Naruto and Sakura a once over, pausing on Sakura's mask and bandana, and Naruto's fox whiskers and orange jump suit.

"No, only this Uchiha." Sasuke answered in the same tone.

Neji flinched in annoyance. "I believe I told to not use that tone in my presence."

"Watch your mouth, boy or I might just take it off with your head." Sakura's voice screamed death in a bad way and her eyes looked as hard as jade. Neji didn't seem to notice this and just gave her a look of distaste.

"As if you could outsider. Your threats mean nothing to me." Those words signed his pass on to Sakura's bad list.

Sasuke closed his eyes when he heard Sakura drop her bags like they were on fire and let a satisfied smirk spread across his face when Neji let out a surprised gasp, before falling to the ground in unconsciousness. Opening his eyes, he saw Neji, blacked out in the brown haired girl's arms and the spandex guy staring at Sakura with heart filled eyes. Speaking of Sakura, she was standing next to him, having never moved from her spot, right arm held out, pointing toward Neji, fingers spread, with a surprised look in her eyes. Naruto looked surprised too.

After a second, Sakura slowly turned to him and said softly, "I guess he didn't know how to fight a mind attack. I think I might have hurt his mind a little. I hope it's not permanent. Iruka would kill me if I got expelled the first day…"

Sasuke just shrugged. Leaning down, he grabbed two of her duffle bags and headed toward the girls dorm rooms. Sakura and Naruto followed him. "Sakura, you took out a Hyuuga prodigy with one attack. That should count for something."

He felt her look at him in disbelief. "He was a Hyuuga? I thought they were one of the strongest ninja clans."

"They are, and you took out one of their favorite prodigies with a wave of your hand. Pathetic, don't you think?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer.

"I'll say…" Sakura breathed out. When they got to the entrance to the girls dorm building, she took her bags from him and left to get a room.

Turning to Naruto he said, "You bunk by me."

Naruto just gave him a disinterested look and said, "Whatever you say, teme."

Sasuke twitched slightly from his nickname, but didn't comment on it. He quickly made his way to his dorm room and steered Naruto to the unused room opposite his. Naruto carelessly dumped his bags in the middle of the floor and said, "Great, now what's for breakfast?"

"It's noon, dobe."

"Great, what's for noon?...wait, did you just call me a dobe!"

"Hnn…"

"Shut up, teme!"

"At least I'm not a dobe."

"I'm not a dobe."

"You're a liar too."

"WHY YOU-!"

Okay, we'll leave it at that and go check in on Sakura. If you really want to know, Naruto was cut off by a punch, with he generously returned ten fold, and with that the fight was on…

* * *

Sakura cautiously glanced around the bare room. Many of the other students had yet to arrive yet, seeing as school started in about three or four days. They had come early to get settled in and learn the lay of the buildings. Deciding she liked it, she put her bags on the bed and went and signed her name on the room chart at the end of the hall. 

The room had two windows, as it was in a corner, a bed, a shelf, a dresser, a closet, a chair, and a desk. She unpacked her cloths first and then unpacked her weapons. After that, she set the few keepsakes she had on the shelf and put her duffle bags in the closet. Flopping down on the bed, she gazed at the ceiling for a long time, allowing her mind to think of everything and yet nothing at the same time. She was disrupted from her meditation by the sound of running foot steps, sobbing, and a door slamming. Pausing for a second, her sharp nose picked up the smell blood.

Springing to her feet, she was out her door, across the hall, and into the room opposite hers in a split second. A girl with short black hair and pearly white eyes spun around to gaze at her in fear and surprise. Sakura vaguely wondered in she was related to the Hyuuga prodigy she had fought with two hours ago. Quickly making her way to the girl, she immediately found the source of the blood. The girl was wounded in several different places. Her hands were slashed across the palms and blood was sliding down her smooth skin, coming from both sides of her mouth. Concerned that she might have internal injuries, she gently forced the bewildered girl onto the bed and before she could have a say, shoved some chakra into her stomach. This seemed to either calm the girl, or it was too much for, because her entire body suddenly relaxed and Sakura was free to heal the minor injury with ease. When she was happy that the wound was fully healed, she grabbed the girl's hands and with a quick stroke of her finger, had the palms healed and scar free.

The girl gave a startled squeak and held up her hands to examine them. When she decided that she wasn't imagining this, she turned to Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a gasp, then another squeak, followed by a heavy blush. After that, she just looked down at her lap in shame and twirled her fingers together.

Sakura smiled at the shy girl under her mask and decided to take pity on her. Holding out her hand she said softly, "Sakura Haruno. Jake of all trades and here, as I'm told, an outsider. Pleased to meet you. I'll be living in the room across the hall until, most unlikely, the end of the school year, or, more likely, I get expelled."

The girl struggled for a second, then pulled in a breath and let it out slowly. Not meeting her eyes, she began to talk slowly, in stutters and with much difficulty. "I-I…I-am H-h-h….h-hinata H-h-hyuuga. I…i-I w-wish t-t-to ummm…..t-to th-thank y-you for h-heal-ling m-m-my hands."

Sakura's smile grew. The girl was so shy. It was too cute. "Not a problem at all. I have to patch up my two friends all the time, I'm used to it. Umm, by the way, if you're related to a guy with white eyes and long brown hair, hangs around a girl with buns and guy wearing spandex, I'm not really sorry, but I totally invaded his mind and learned all his secrets and techniques. Are you his cousin?"

Hinata nodded in amazement. Kind of forgetting her shyness for a second, she blurted out, "Y-You're the one th-that got N-Neji so angry!"

Grinning sheepishly at her, Sakura kinda shrugged, then nodded. "Yeah, that would probably be me. Sorry if he took his anger out on you. Did he do that?" Sakura gestured toward her hands. Hinata blushed a deeper red, then nodded.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in distaste and she muttered, "I'll have to take care of that." Turning to Hinata she let her eyes smile and waved, "Nice meetin' ya." Heading toward the door, Sakura paused when she felt a hand grasp her shirt from behind. 'I didn't even sense her move.' Sakura thought in shock. Hinata didn't even seem to notice and just began to struggle to speak again.

"P-please….stay. I-I…" Hinata let out a gasp of relief when Sakura nodded in understanding and closed the door and sat down on the chair by the desk.

Sakura put her serious gaze on Hinata and said in a low, calm, yet comforting voice, "Remember Hinata. I'll always be here. You just need to ask."

* * *

Okay, so that chapter suxed... I'm try, I relly am but i just don't think writing a fanfic at 11:30 at night is a good idea. I'm tired. Good night.

cya

Skyward

P.S. I was too lazy to spell check this. could you guys tell me if I got any of the spellings wrong?


	3. The PROMISE remembered

Personally, I kinda like this chapter, even if it is kinda wierd and a little perverted...by the way, my little bar thingy isn't working...

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto...really?

Chapter 3: The PROMISE remembered...

RAMEN, IT WAS EVERYWHERE! Naruto struggled to reach it but it kept moving. He stopped for a second, and braced himself. Pushing off with his feet as hard as he could, he shouted "Ramen!" and had the strange feeling of hanging in mid-air for a second. Suddenly, all the air was knocked from him and everything went black.

Sakura forced Naruto's door open and was just in time to see Naruto do a belly flop off the bed, scream the word ramen, and land with a painful thud on the floor. Sweat dropping, she raised an eyebrow at her blond friend who was slowly picking himself up from the ground.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

Naruto shot up from his place on the floor and flounce over to her. "Sakura-Chan! I was having the worst dream! There was Ramen everywhere but I couldn't reach it!"

When he offered no other explanation for his odd actions, Sakura shrugged it off and turned toward Sasuke's room. Knocking lightly, she heard a muffled groan. Taking this as a yes, you can come in; she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Naruto followed her into the room and closed the door behind them.

Walking over to the bed, Sakura yanked the blankets off her sleepy friend and tossed them on Naruto. The blond found no humor in this fell back onto the floor with a shout of anger trying to get the blankets off of his face. Sakura ignored his complaints and turned her attention to the boy with a pillow over his head. He was laying on his stomach, pressing the pillow to his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. All she got for a reply was a groan. An evil grin spread across her masked face and a mischievous look came into her eyes. Pouncing onto her innocent victim, she began to tickle him. Sasuke shot up immediately with a shout of surprise, causing both of them to tumble off the bed.

"Sakura!" He shouted in annoyance as his only female friend continued to roll on the floor in laughter. "That's it!"

Springing at her, he quickly had her pinned to the ground. Still struggling to catch her breath after all her laughing, Sakura surveyed their new position with interest. Cocking her head to the side in question, she smiled slightly under her mask.

Feeling rather aggressive, Sasuke smirked, carefully pulled off her bandana, and gently tugged down her mask. Gazing upon her smiling face, his smirk grew. Leaning down he gently set his forehead on hers and ran his tongue along her lower lip. Seeing her eyes close, he was surprised to feel her tongue eagerly met his. This was new. She normally didn't let him go any father than a few touched and then would just disappear from under him. He met her with equal force molding his tongue with hers, and struggled to stay dominant.

Their little make out session was interrupted when the dobe finally untangled himself from his sheets. After looking at the two for a second, he then looked a little hurt and asked in a whiny voice, "Sakura-chan, don't I get a kiss too?"

To Sasuke's dismay, Sakura broke the kiss and let out a soft laugh followed by a grin. Apparently this was Naruto talk for 'go ahead, I don't mind' cause Naruto turned from sad to excited in a split second and bounced up and pushed Sasuke off of his perch. Sasuke landed with a thump on the floor next to the two and let out a growl when Naruto slid his tongue into Sakura's mouth as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

After about five seconds of this torture, Sasuke had had enough and shoved Naruto over, effectively breaking the kiss. When Sakura gave him a questioning look, he gave her an emotionless look and a shrug. It didn't get the reaction he wanted though because she just gave him a knowing smile and sat up.

Turning to Naruto, she gestured with her chin to his boxers, a.k.a. his only clothing, and said, "You might want to get some more cloths on…"

Naruto nodded and headed for his room, but not before giving Sasuke a 'you'll pay for that stunt, teme' look. Sakura didn't catch it though because she pulling herself into a standing position. Hearing the door close, she glanced at it, but then shrugged and started to picked up Sasuke's blankets and sheet that were scattered on the floor. Sasuke made no move to help her as she started to make the bed and remained in his place on the floor.

Once done, Sakura leaned over to grab her bandana, only to find it gone. Glancing around in search, her gaze finally landed on Sasuke's innocent face. Placing one of her hands on her hip, she held the other out and said, "Fork it over…"

Sasuke gave her a 'who, me?' look, before standing and heading for the closet. Growling slightly, Sakura followed him. "I'm not leaving here without it. I have no intention of letting those people see my real hair color."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, pulling a pair of pants and a shirt from his closet and heading to the bed.

"I'm going to have enough trouble keeping a low profile with that stunt I pulled on the Hyuuga boy. Pink hair won't help either." Sasuke just shrugged and pulled his pants on over his boxers. "Sasuke, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, just don't worry about it. You have the dobe and me for protection." His voice was rather muffled when he pulled his shirt over his head.

Sakura's voice suddenly dropped and became deadly calm. "I don't need protection."

Sasuke just snorted, before replying. "On the streets you don't, but here… you know all the tricks on the street, but I know all the tricks on the red carpet. Laying low is okay for what you lived in before, but in this high class school it can only cause trouble. Just trust me. The bandana will catch more attention than your hair. The mask is good though…"

His last words were in a whisper, but Sakura heard them loud and clear. Smirking at him she turned and headed for the door. "Why is the mask good? Don't want any body kissing on me other than you and Naruto?"

She sensed his movement but made no move to avoid him. In a flash, he had her pinned to the closed door. Staring into his emotionless eyes, her smirk grew, knowing she was right. His eyes were intriguing. That is why she stopped to help him that first day on their way to the mall. They told so much, but yet nothing at the same time. To someone who had not been around him, they would have thought he was just emotionless, accept for a few smirks and a couple pervert comments, complements of his old sensei, some guy by the name of Kakashi.

It was at this point in her thoughts that she noticed he was getting steadily closer to her. Giving a snort of annoyance, she closed the distance between their mouths and kissed him. He was surprised for a second, but then quickly returned the kiss.

Sasuke broke the kiss when Naruto knocked on the door, and his brow twitched in annoyance. Locking his eyes with Sakura's he finally answered the question. "Bingo."

Letting her go, he opened the door and was met with a red faced Naruto. "What were you two doing?" The blond growled out in anger and irritation.

Sasuke didn't even try to fib. "Kissing," he replied and headed down the hall toward the stairs. Naruto gave a gasp of disbelief and turned to Sakura for conformation. She, sensing an argument, grabbed the collar of his shirt, kissing him for a second, before pulling back, giving the surprised boy a mischievous grin and running after Sasuke. Naruto didn't move for a second, but then a thought hit him. Racing after his two friends he asked, "Sakura-chan, if you can come into the boys' dorm, can I come into the girls?"

She just snorted and stuck her tongue out at him.

-----------------------------------------

"I'm starved…" Sakura muttered. Turning to Sasuke she asked, "Where can we get some food?"

Sasuke, who apparently wasn't hungry, gestured to another building. Naruto snorted in annoyance. "Man, this place has a building of everything. A building for girls, a building for boys, a building for first years, a building for second years, a building for eating, a building for teachers, a building for third years, a building for fighting, a building for forth years, a building for storage, a building almost everything. How am I going to remember all this? Don't they do anything outside?"

Sakura smiled under her mask at Naruto's complaints. She didn't have her bandana on, thanks to Sasuke, who had yet to give it back to her. They were sitting under a tree at the center of the campus. The school was huge and was made up of many different buildings. It had a forest surrounding it, for training, Sakura guessed, and was far from any city. Quite a few students had come that morning, and most of the girls had made it a sport to see who could gawk and drool over Sasuke or Naruto more. So far, a blond with long hair and blue eyes was winning on Sasuke and it was a tie for Naruto. Glancing over, she saw Hinata coming toward her, but she caught sight of her company and stopped in her tracks. Hinata had seen her hair and face that morning when they both took a shower. She was a bit surprised, to say the least, but had accepted it without a single question.

Standing to go greet her, she stopped when the poor girl started to blush madly, shake her head desperately, and made an odd gesture that some how came out as 'later in my room'. Sakura nodded and leaned back against the tree.

Seeing that no one was going to make the first move, she pushed herself off the tree and started for the cafeteria. Sasuke and Naruto hurriedly got up and followed her. It was at this time that almost all the girls on the campus realized that she was there and next to their new infatuations. And to add salt to the wound, Sasuke and Naruto were following her. Ignoring the glares she received, Sakura glanced at Sasuke when he was by her shoulder. "Do we have to pay for the food or what?"

Sasuke held his emotionless look and said coldly, "Don't worry about it." He was always like this when they were in public. It was just his way of putting up a tough guy act, don't mess with me and just plain fuck off look and let's just say it worked. Good.

Nodding, she looked forward again and took in the view ahead of her. She smirked under her mask but didn't let it reach her eyes. There was two rows of girls lined up, right in there way, each smiling sweetly and with eyes for only Sasuke. Naruto's newly formed fan club was off to the right.

Shooting a glance past Sasuke to Naruto, she saw that he had yet to realize the situation to come and was just walking along like it was a walk in the park…but then again, it was hard to tell with him. It would have been that way when he was ten, but he had changed a bit over the years of her friendship with him. Now it was hard to tell if he was really acting naïve and like a goofball or if he was really thinking about their current situation. Like Sasuke he had a mask that he wore in public too. One that said 'I'm an idiot' and it worked perfect in disarming people, allowing them to take their guard down.

Sasuke had noticed the fan girls but showed no sign of it. When they reached the bottom of the large stone stairs where the girls were lined up, he paused and looked the blond straight in the eye. With a voice that so have gave the sun a chill he said, "Please move."

The girl apparently didn't hear him and just stuck her hand out, with heart eyes, and said, "Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm your biggest fan!" The other girls let out quite a few high pitch squeals and more than a few cat calls.

At this Sakura couldn't hold it in any more. She rolled her eyes and brought her gloved hands up to her face. She placed one finger under her eyes and pulled the skin down while, with her other hand, stuck her thumb in her ear and waved the fingers back and forth. This distracted Ino from Sasuke for a second and she let out an indignant gasp. Sasuke turned to see what Sakura did to insult Ino and his mask almost cracked when a vein throbbed in his forehead. When Naruto let out a shout of mocking laughter, Ino flushed red in the face and turned to glare at him.

When Sasuke had got himself back under control, not that anyone other than Sakura had noticed he lost, he un-gritted his teeth and asked, "Do you enjoy making enemies?" His voice was as cold as always but Sakura could sense a little amusement in it.

Dropping her hands to her side she thought about it for a second before answering. "I consider enemies opponents who have the ability to throw a decent punch. This thing," she gestured to the now outraged Ino, "can not because it is impossible to when you have fake nails on, especially pink ones."

With that being said, Sakura sprang up into the air about seven feet with ease and landed on the outraged blonde's head, then leapt over the other row of girls and made it up the rest of the stairs in one bound.

Naruto shoved his way through the line and shouted, "Yo! Sakura-chan! Wait for the teme and me!" With that he quickly ran up the stairs and after Sakura.

Ino huffed and closed her eyes. Turning to Sasuke she said, "I'm glad those pathetic outsiders are gone. Now we can have a real conversation, Sasuke-kun." Reopening her eyes, she found the place in front of her bare of any person. "Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun!"

---------------------------------------------

Sakura let out an amused 'phft' saw she watched Ino have a heart attack when she found out that her 'precious Sasuke-kun' had ditched her. She had fled to the roof to cool her thoughts for a second before going to get something to eat.

She silently cursed to herself when she felt two arms slide around her thin waist. She had let her guard down. The arms pulled her back until the owner hit a wall, by that time Sasuke had appeared in front of her with crossed arms.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, he gestured to Ino's general direction with his head.

Growling slightly, Sakura looked him straight in the eye. "What? She was asking for it. I mean come on, what kind of bimbo walks up to you out of the blue and says I'm you biggest fan."

A snort of agreement came from Naruto and he tightened his grip on her waist. Sasuke sighed in defeat and then allowed a smirk to find its way onto his lips. "I guess…" His voice wasn't very cold, and because of that, Sakura smiled and allowed it to show clearly in her eyes.

"Great! Now let's go get some food!" Naruto let her go and they started for the stairs, Sasuke on her right and Naruto on Sasuke's right. It was the way they always walk, more of a habit than anything. It worked well when they traveled on the streets. Sakura would attack from the left and Naruto from the right, while Sasuke would do a head on attack. After that, it was pretty much a free for all and after being together, they had an almost telepathic connection so they could always tell if the other was in a fix. Well…maybe it wasn't because they had been together so long. Maybe it was because they saw. Sakura could remember it like it was yesterday, when in reality, seven years had passed. She had been careless, but now that it was over with, she was glad she had someone to share her secrets with.

**Flashback:**

**All three were panting by the time they were out of harms way. Sakura had never been in such a tight fix before. When Naruto said that it was the highest security place on the planet, she hadn't thought he was serious.**

**Straightening suddenly, she sprang at the still heaving Sasuke in playfulness. They both began to tumble down the grassy hill on the far out skirts of town. Naruto gave a shout of dismay and ran after them, only to trip and go tumbling after them. As they began to spin faster and become more and more out of control, Sasuke accidentally grabbed onto Sakura's fingerless glove and it slid off easily. When they finally reached bottom, they were all dizzy and by some unspoken agreement, no one moved and simply stared up at the clear star filled sky.**

**Naruto smiled happily and let his head fall to the side to look at his two best friends to see if they were as happy as he was. He however, was expecting to see what he saw.**

**"SAKURA-CHAN! YOUR ARM!"**

**Sakura shoot up and looked down at her right arm. It was black and striped in neon blue, tiger like stripes. The blue was glowing and sent off sparks of power the whole length of her arm. Her hand was no longer human, but covered in fur and had retractable claws two inches long on the tips of her fingers and in the spaces between her fingers. Her palm had widened and her fingers shortened, but were still finger like.**

**Her eyes widened and she attempted to hide it under her shirt, but Sasuke lept forward and grabbed it by the wrist. He flinched slightly as a spark of power hit his hand, but didn't let go. Reaching with his other hand, he gently ran his fingers over the smooth furred skin. Naruto appeared by his side and hesitantly touched one of the glowing stripes in awe. When a spark of power hit him, his eyes widened but he remained in the same position.**

**Sakura watched them examine her trembling in fear. She had never let any one see her curse, laid upon her by her mother, and had she never intended to. But…They weren't scared…**

**"Does it only affect your arm?" Sasuke asked, never taking his eyes from her arm.**

**Sakura's arm widened ever further and she jerked away from them and quickly tore her right shoe. Right in time too, because at that very moment, her foot suddenly lengthened and shredded her sock. Her foot had the same pattern as her arm and had retractable claws as well, only these were four inches long and had an extra one that was six inches long and very deadly looking up by where her ankle should have been. Her right leg was now far longer than the left but it didn't really make her off balanced. When she struggled to her feet, she stood on the balls of her feet and her now lengthened heel went further back to balance her and give her more leverage to spring forward.**

**Sakura wasn't really paying attention to this though. She was quickly pulling her pants down and yanking her shirt over her head. Naruto started to ask her why she was striping to her underwear and bra, but stopped when he realized why.**

**Three black and blue tiger tails shot from her tail bone, tearing a hole in her underwear, and a wing pushed its way through her skin in between her shoulder blades, barely missing her training bra. The wing, like the other right half of her body, was covered in black and neon blue stripes.**

**Sakura's shoulders drooped and she let out a disheartened moan. Dropping into a sitting position with her back to them, she put her left hand to her face and let her right, clawed hand drop to her lap.**

**Sasuke and Naruto quickly made their way to her side, but she brought her wing around to block the right side of her face from their view. Naruto, thinking something was wrong, other than the fact that she was half covered in black and neon blue fur, gently pushed the wing away and smiled gently when he saw what she was trying to hide. Sasuke shifted to see what Naruto was smiling at, and had to smile himself when he saw why.**

**To put it simply, it was the cutest thing in the world, or at least Naruto and Sasuke thought so. Half her face was covered in fur and black and neon blue stripes, while the other side remained human like. Whiskers sprouted from her cheeks and her pink hair was beginning to turn black and neon blue, starting at the roots. As the color seeped past her human ear, a rounded tiger like ear found its way through the strands of hair and twitched slightly.**

**"I'm sorry you had to see this…." Sakura muttered gesturing to her body. As she spoke, they both noticed the sharp teeth that appeared on the right side of her mouth. "What….what do you want….to not tell anybody what I mean?"**

**Naruto looked insulted and shouted, "SAKURA-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU EVEN TH-?" He was cut off by Sasuke talking him to the ground. The two whispered for a second, while Sakura gazed at them in curiosity.**

**After a while they came to a decision, Sasuke turned to Sakura and said, "We want an explanation and…we get to kiss you as much as we want starting at age 10."**

**Sakura's eyes widened and she started to protest, but stopped to reconsider. After a few moments of thought she came to a decision.**

**"20."**

**"12."**

**"18."**

**"16."**

**"15."**

**"Deal!" Sakura shouted, not wanting to go any further. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction while Naruto grinned in excitement.**

**"Sakura-chan? Why do you look like half a three tailed, winged, black and blue tiger person?" Naruto asked innocently.**

**Sakura laughed at his question before answering. "I hold a six tailed demon tiger in my body. As to why, I don't know. It was my mothers doing, I think. Right now I'm only about one forth as strong as I could be. I would be at about half power when I take off my other glove. But in order to be at full strength, I'd have to do quite a bit more transforming and then Amaya would come out, and then I'm not even sure my full strength could hold a candle to her power."**

**"Amaya?" Sasuke asked curiously.**

**"The demon."**

**"Oh…"**

**Naruto shifted uneasily, and then said, "I'm a demon holder too."**

**"Really!" Sakura shouted in excitement.**

**"Yep! A nine tailed fox!"**

**End Flashback:**

Sakura filed into line with Sasuke and Naruto. After filling their trays, they made their way to an empty table and sat down, Sasuke and Naruto on one side and Sakura on the other. Sakura was about to stick her apple in her pocket to go eat in private, so nobody could see her face, when Sasuke's normal cold voice broke the silence.

"You were in a daze the entire way down from the roof…"

Smiling softly under her mask, Sakura nodded and looked down at the apple in her right arm. "I was just thinking about the first night we broke you out."

He thought for a second then smirked and asked, "The night you promised to let Naruto and me kiss you as much as we wanted starting at age 15?"

Sakura snorted and shoved the apple into her pocket. Turning to Naruto, who was currently shoving food into his mouth, she said, "I'm going to go eat."

"I will join you." Sasuke said as he stood and followed her with his tray. "I have a promise I just remembered to take advantage of."

"Crap." Sakura muttered.

It took Naruto a second to put their words in to a meaning, but when he figured it out, he decided he would join them as well.

Aurthors stuff...:Hope you liked it...

cya

Skyward


	4. Thoughts, worries, and fights!

Hey, sorry for the sudden disappearence. Here is a rather strange chapter as an appoligie!!

love, skyward

* * *

Chapter 4: Thoughs, worries, and fights

* * *

'God, don't ever get tired of this!' That was the only thought that could fight its way into her mind as she was slammed rather roughly against the wall opposite the door in Sasuke's room. She humored him for a little while, letting him take control, but stopped when she heard Naruto's shout of protest, something about her getting soft.

Breaking the kiss she hissed, "I'll show you soft fox boy!"

Dodging Sasuke, she tackled Naruto to the floor and without a second of consideration, invaded his mouth with her tongue. He shouted in protest, but quickly reconsidered and attempted to flip her over so he could be on top. She vaguely wondered why but her mind just registered it under "It's a guy thing" when he finally succeeded.

This position didn't last long though cause Sasuke, looking rather offender, flew at Naruto and pinned him to the ground a few feet away. From the looks on their faces, a fight was just about to start. An annoyed snarl left her lips and Sakura felt Amaya wake from her nap. This didn't happen very often other than when she was training, sparring, or fighting. It always made her a little more…aggressive.

Before the two boys could even start flinging insults and threats, Sakura had shoved Sasuke down on his back, straddling him, and immediately kissing him and grabbed Naruto's hair, guiding his head to the unclothed part of her neck. They were stunted for a second, but quickly decided to take advantage of the opportunity Sakura provided them.

Sakura couldn't help but gasp into Sasuke's mouth as Naruto began to suckle the sensitive skin on her neck. Sasuke, being Sasuke, used this to his advantage and fought his tongue deeper into her mouth. Sakura fought back for awhile, but finally decided it was too much of a hassle to finally get an advantage on one only to get distracted by the other and lose her hold.

Allowing her body to relax she found her eye lids lowering and felt Sasuke entangle his fingers in her hair to pull her more firmly against his mouth.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss and allowed his tongue to gently slide over hers. As he enjoyed the sweet taste of both her mouth and victory, he grudgingly admitted that the dobe had his moments where he was useful.

'Alone, we could never beat her, but together….Ha! Who'd a though the dobe could have more than the purpose of my own private punching bag?' Sasuke finally pulled back from the kiss and felt Sakura let out a groan of relief. Smirking triumphantly, he closed his eyes and slid both arms around her thin waist. He knew better than to do anything, so just allowed his hands to lie gently on the middle of her back.

Sakura suddenly gave a rather cute squeak of surprise and rolled off him quickly, away from Naruto. Giving her a curious glance, he saw that the source of her discomfort was none other than our own Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke watched in curiosity as Sakura glared at Naruto in anger and maybe a little hurt. "What was that for dobe!" Sakura almost shouted and it was at that point that Sasuke noticed the trickle of blood sliding down the skin of her neck. Without any really though, he leaned up and gently licked it away. It was only then that he considered that Sakura might not approve, but she wasn't paying him any mind at this point in time so he wasn't in Dutch yet. Deciding not to push his good fortune, Sasuke leaned back to watch the argument unfold further.

Naruto scratch the back of his head sheepishly and put up a goofy grin. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to bite you! Honest I didn't!" He really did sound sorry, and Sakura's glare lightened a little. Naruto dropped his shoulders suddenly and glanced away. "Besides, the Kyuubi did it, not me…."

Sakura snorted at his excuse and got to her feet. Walking to the desk, she picked up her half eaten apple and took a bite. Naruto, figuring he was forgiven, sighed and leaned back onto the floor. No one moved for a while and the only sound that could be heard was Sakura's slowly chewing her apple. As the silence wore on, it was surprisingly Sakura who broke it.

"Do you have your lessons schedule with you?" The question wasn't really directed towards anyone, but Sasuke decided to answer it. Getting to his feet, he went to the desk Sakura was leaning on and pulled the top, right drawer out. He took a piece of paper out and handed it to her. As she looked it over, he decided to fill her in on the workings of the school.

"From 8:30 A.M. to 12:00P.M. We'll have normal classes. History, math, and things of that sort. From 1:30 P.M. to 6:00 P.M. we'll have our Jutsu and training classes. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Since we are all in the same year, we'll all have the same classes together."

Sakura grunted in relief when he said the last part. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I'd hate to be stuck in some stuffy class room without you two to share the torture with me." Naruto said from the floor.

Sakura snorted at his remark and Sasuke just glared.

"Will we be put in teams?" Sakura asked curiously with a glance at Sasuke. When he smirked, she had a feeling something was up.

"Yes, three man teams. I already signed us up so we'll be together for the next five years." Sakura raised an eyebrow, wondering why he found this, in Sasuke's language, "Smirk worthy." She heard Naruto gag and saw him shoot up from his seat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE NEXT FIVE YEARS!"

Sasuke shrugged and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Is that a problem, dobe?" He asked coldly.

Naruto was still looking at him in disbelief. "I HAVE TO STAY IN THIS SCHOOL FOR THE NEXT FIVE YEARS!"

"Naruto, we'll be going home on summer vacation." Sakura told him, staring uninterestedly at the ceiling.

"Oh…"

"Dobe."

SHUT UP, TEME!"

Sakura sighed and murmured, "Please, not again…"

* * *

Sakura ditched the two boys sometime during their argument and made her way back to the girl's dorm rooms. Knocking lightly on Hinata's door, she heard a muffled 'come in' and opened the door. Hinata was sitting quietly on her bed, looking out her window.

"You okay?" Sakura asked as she sat down in the chair by the desk. Hinata didn't answer her. Watching her new friend closely, Sakura waited. It took awhile, but she finally got the girl to slowly turn around and face her.

Sakura remained still, as Hinata finally opened her mouth to talk. "I…I…am s-sorry for my b-behavior. It was t-totally uncalled for… I don't know why…I-i-I j-just froze w-w-hen I saw y-you with the two boys. I…was…un-unaware that you were friends with the famous Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki…" She gulped and then started again. "They are…quite…w-well known h-here a-at this school. The U-Uchiha is a strong fighter and N-N-Naruto is gr-growing in popularity…"

Sakura suddenly gave a sharp bark of laughter, causing Hinata to jump. "Hinata, they are my friends. I've known them since they were like eight. If they give you any guff just tell me and I'll take care of it."

Hinata blinked in confusion, but before she could retort, Sakura had jumped up from her chair and made her way to the shelf on her wall. She stared at one particular picture for a second, before picking it up. Placing herself back on the chair she gave a mischievous wink and said, "Your boyfriend?"

Hinata blushed heavily, and nodded quickly before she lost her nerve. Sakura glanced back at the picture with a soft look. It showed Hinata and a boy with wild brown hair, tattooed cheeks, and rather sharp looking teeth with an arm looped around her waist in a rather possessive manner. A small white dog was with them. "He's cute. Where is he?"

"He's coming t-tomorrow…"

"Ah! Good. Is he an outsider?" Hinata gave her a look of disbelief and quickly shook her head. "Hinata….why do people like other people dislike outsiders her?"

Hinata's blush lightened and she took on a look of seriousness. "It is because some outsiders, but not all, surpass those with a bloodline within the first three years. The inner families try to breed themselves to be more powerful and they don't like it when a complete stranger turns up and puts to shame the techniques they have worked on for generations. That is how my father put it at least…." Hinata paused and looked down.

Sakura considered her words for a moment, still holding the picuture frame. "I see… well, I must go now. I want to go see if those two have slaughtered each other yet." Leaving the picture on the desk, Sakura exited the room and sprinted down the hall, and down the stairs.

Letting Amaya's speed surge through her blood, she took off faster than any trained eye could follow. She was nervous, and yet, excited too. Something was coming. No…someone, and he was powerful. He held a demon, she could feel it.

Sakura slowed at the entrance gates and stopped. It was late evening and the grounds were deserted, most students in their dorms or eating dinner. Walking to the center, she felt the wind wash over her. Sasuke and Naruto were coming; they must have felt the change in her chakra. She did not even turn when they stopped behind her.

"It's a demon vessel, it's coming this way." She heard Naruto growl slightly and Sasuke quickly perfected his emotionless mask, not letting a single though slip through his barrier.

"What sort of demon?" Sasuke asked coldly, not even turning his eyes away from the street in front of him.

"Can't tell, but we can take him. He's not that powerful. A one tail most likely, a two tail at the very most." Sakura answered softly, vaguely feeling Sasuke position himself at her side with Naruto on his other side. Just in time too. Just as Naruto crouched slightly, a black car came into sight. It was sleek and expensive, and longish, limo like.

Sakura felt a shiver of excitement pass through her body as the car pulled to a stop at the entrance. The door cracked open and it seemed almost an eternity before it swung open further. A strong gust wing surged toward them, carrying the scent of the demon vessel to Sakura.

A smirk crossed her masked face as she recognized it. "How pathetic! It's just a sand badger demon." Sakura straightened up from her crouched position. "It's quite powerful though, for a badger that is."

Naruto let out a sigh of disappointment and fell back onto the seat of his pants. "Sakura-chan! You had me excited for nothing!" He whined with a glance at her.

She just shrugged and looked at him sidelong. "I said he wasn't as strong as I first believed, I never said there wouldn't be a fight." At this Naruto bounced back onto his feet and turned to take in the person that was slowly emerging from the car. The first was a blond girl with a large folded fan in tow. She took a few steps forward before she noticed the three people standing in her way about a hundred feet off. Another boy came after her and paused by her looking them over warily. He had face paint on and carried an odd looking object on his back.

Sakura paid them no mind and was currently tuned into the third person exiting from the other side of the car. He was male, around 5'8'', red hair, pale green eyes ringed in black from little or no sleep. As he moved around the car. She saw that he was carrying a strange clay gourd on his back. It smelt strongly of blood ad sad. Sakura couldn't help but cringe slightly as the vile, coppery scent invaded her sensitive nose.

Making a gagging noise and stepping back, she waved a hand in front of her face and said, "Damn, that's nasty." Glancing at her companions she saw they were unaffected by the scent. "How can you stand it?"

"Stand what?" Naruto asked curiously, still examining the three people who had got out of the car. Sakura didn't get a chance to explain because at that point the said people from the car were making their way toward them, acting as though they didn't exist. Sasuke wordlessly stepped aside as they pushed their way through them. Naruto growled in annoyance but said nothing. When they were pasted, Sasuke twitched his finger slightly, signaling to Sakura that it was her go.

And just like that, operation gain total domination over Konoha High Academy began.

"Hey badger boy, your pathetic gourd smells like crap. Not to mention your demon is weak, even if is only a one tail…" Sakura watched in slight approval as the red headed boy came to a screeching halt, the blond stiffened visibly and the other gay boy with the face paint actually tripped and fell flat on his face. Naruto let out an amused snicker which after a few seconds turned into an all out degrading laugh.

The red head whirled around and glared at Naruto. "How did you know of my demon?" He snarled with a rather insane look in his eyes.

Sakura's raised her eyebrow slightly and continued with her mocking. "Whoa! He must not have a very strong connection with that gopher of his. He can't even notice us. That is pretty pathetic. Don't you think Naruto?"

"Damn straight." Naruto answer with a smirk in her direction. The other demon vessel was currently pissed off, and they had barely begun. He obviously wasn't used to being made fun of. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Sasuke stepped forward, catching the fuming red head's attention. The blond girl went all starry eyed and started to jumping up and down, squealing in joy at the sight of him. Sasuke ignored her and said to the red head coldly, "State your name." When the red head said nothing, he decided to give one more warning. "Do as I say or you'll regret it. I doubt your family would want to face the wrath of the Uchiha Clan for the ignorance and pride of a simple freshman."

"Gaara." He finally growled out.

The blond quickly sprang forward and said, "I'm Temari. It's a pleasure to meet the youngest son of the Uchiha Clan leader. We would greatly appreciate it if you would give your father a good word about the Sand Clan. Please ignore my younger brother. He has no manners and-"

"Tell your brother to watch his step. My friend here," He gestured off handedly to Naruto, "is a demon vessel as well and can be rather…protective of his territory. I won't be able to control him when push comes to shove. And our dear Sakura here," He gently placed his hand on her head and she tilted her head cutely, looking rather innocent, "would just hate to miss out on a fight. Show the proper respect and I will be sure to put you on my father's good list. Is that clear?"

Temari nodded quickly and bowed, dragging both her brothers down into the same position by their hair. "Crystal."

Gaara looked like he was about to burst into flames, a deadly aura hovering around him along with many particles of sand laced with old blood. Sakura, sensing an attack on its way, glanced pleadingly at Sasuke, silently begging for a little action. Nodding he continued talking to Temari as Sakura flew at Gaara, tackling him to the ground and springing back before he even knew what happened.

While this happened, Sasuke gestured for Temari and her other brother, Kankuro, to follow him. "I will accompany you to your dorm."

Temari turned all starry eyed again and sprang forward, latching herself to Sasuke's arm. Sakura and Gaara were battling it out in the background. Kankuro watched in awe as his younger brother desperately attempted to locate the strange pink haired, masked girl who was lapping around him at a tremendous speed.

"What about those two?" Kankuro asked, still watching his brother getting made a fool of.

Naruto snorted and shrugged, then turned to follow Sasuke and Temari. "Let them play. Sakura doesn't like to be interrupted when she's playing cat and mouse." Gulping, Kankuro nodded and hurried after Naruto.

* * *

Some time later………………………………….

Sakura crouched down in an attempt to see Gaara's face. He was panting heavily, sprawled out on his stomach, trembling slightly.

"Not bad….for a one tail."

Gaara let out a half hearted growl and attempted to push himself up, only to fall back down again. Sakura sighed and poked his head, just to see his reaction. All she got was another growl. Standing back up, she glanced around at the battle scarred ground. Shrugging, she turned and picked the boy up, tossing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. With the other hand she snatched up his gourd. The sand had long since stopped trying to attack her, once it found that she too held a demon, not that Gaara knew.

She quickly made her way to the boys dorm room and put him in the closest empty room. When she went to leave, Gaara finally rasped out. "Tell…tell me your name."

A smirk grew across her masked face and she shrugged but didn't turn back to face him.

"I am Sakura, but it is not my name you should be asking. I am an outsider and I am loyal to only two people, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. It is their names you should remember because if something happens to them, I will be there."

"I see."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"How did it go?"

Sakura shrugged slightly and sighed. "Good, I hope. I have his respect at least. How did you two do with the other boy and blond girl?"

"Hahah! Sakura, you should have seen it! Temari was all over him, but then his fan club showed up and started a cat fight. He barely made it out alive! Me and Kankuro had a good time though. It was quite a show, watching all those girls try to tear his cloths off! I wish I'd had a camera."

"……Sasuke."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure. Well, I'm going to bed." Sakura turned and headed for the door leading out of Naruto's dorm room, which was already a mess.

"Good Night Sakura-chan!!!!"

"Night Naruto."

Sasuke followed and stopped her in the hall, then hesitantly pulled her into his room. Looking at him questioningly, Sakura closed the door behind them and waited for an explanation. She was slightly surprised to see blood red eyes gazing at her though the darkness. His cold determined voice followed shortly after.

"It will come in time. I'll make sure of that. I will make them respect you as they respect me, and kill them if they don't. You and Naruto are my only friends. I refuse to see you being mocked and mistreated. I promise."

Sakura couldn't say anything. Closing her eyes, she fell limply against the door and glanced to the right. A choked sob was heard followed by a small harsh laugh. "You always could read my thought…my worries. Then just some how...make then disappear..."

"And I always will……."

* * *

Good night every one. Hope you liked it. By the way, My writers bloke on My little demon just got blown away like a thin sheet of paper so get ready for it to be up in a couple of days!!!

Cya Skyward

Below- words I have trouble with so correct me if I'm wrong and forgive me if i misspell in the future chapters and stories!!!

Taijutsu- Hand to hand combat

Ninjutsu- physical chakra attacks

Genjutsu- illusions using chakra


	5. Boy or Girl

Okay, okay. I must admit that this did take a long time and i really have no excuse. Hope you like it and please review. I want to know what you guys want to happen on the first day of school. First they go to an assembly and cause some ruckus, but after that i need some help and a lot of brainstorming!

P.S. You can thank Flyingone911 and Sasukesgirl for this chapter! And probably all the ones to come if i don't totally screw up the story line...knock on wood! Hurry! But really, thank you. I just need a boot in the butt sometimes...or all the time. It's questionable.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not own Na-ru-to. Umph...

* * *

Chapter 5: Boy or Girl

* * *

Sakura suddenly found herself wide-awake and alert, but not sure why. Leaping out of her bed, she quickly took off her pajamas and pulled her cloths on. She had barely finished strapping her standard ninja sandals on before she felt the floor vibrate from the entrance door to the girl's dorm being thrown open and then closed. Snatching up her weapon holster, she buckled it around her right thigh and pulled her mask up to cover her face. The person was now on her floor level. She heard him pause, apparently to check the room assignments then come running down the hall toward her and Hinata's rooms. 

Catching a whiff of his scent, she immediately noticed her was male, and, to her distaste, had a dog with him. She never did like dogs much and they certainly didn't like her…wait, dog? A smile spread across her face as realization came upon her. 'Hinata's boyfriend coming to check up on her, I see…' Sakura thought with mild amusement. Hinata must have noticed him too, or had been waiting because the boy hadn't knocked on the door more than once before it was swung open to permit him.

Glancing at the clock, she found it to be around 5:20 A.M. and felt a rather evil thought enter her head. Quietly opening her door, Sakura made her way across the hall and leaned on the frame of her new friend's open door. The boy had Hinata in a tight hug and was kissing her. They had yet to notice her so she decided to make her presence known.

"Early birds I see. You might want to keep it down though; your roommates might just wake up and find a boy in the girl dorms. Plus that roommate might just tell the principle, who would most likely expel that boy. Tone it down you two lovebirds. I don't really enjoy seeing people make out so early in the morning." Sakura's inner self was on the ground, suffocating from laughing too much while Sakura was staring at the shocked/embarrassed couple with a cool expression. They honestly had a deer caught in the headlights look and had yet to move while the vehicle chuck full of humiliation was barreling toward them with deadly speed and accuracy.

When it looked like the boy was about to regain his wits, Sakura decided to make a quick and painful exit, for them of course. Shaking her head in disappointment, Sakura scratched the back of her head in with a sigh, she muttered, "Kids these days."

With that, she turned on her heels and walked calmly down the hall, leaving Hinata to faint in shock and the boy to start freaking out. She couldn't help but smirk at her rather evil deed.

Inner Sakura stretched and wiped the sleeping sand from her eyes. **"Well, that was fun. I think we should start the morning like that more often." **

'It was fun wasn't it?' Sakura thought with a smirk.

**"Hell Yeah!!"** was her only reply.

'Hey, tell Amaya thanks for the strength she gave me for that fight with Gaara, okay?'

Inner Sakura cackled evilly and disappeared into the deepest parts of her mind. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Amaya was going to try and make her pay for having her woken up at such an early hour. Shrugging it off, she headed for the cafeteria to get some food. To her surprise, it was open, but no one other than her and the old lady who worked there was there. Getting an apple and some cheese, she headed to the nearest table and started to peel and slice her apple. Once done she cut off a chunk of cheese and pulled her mask down, making a quick meal of the food. Once done, she pulled her mask up and threw her garbage away.

Glancing around, Sakura was pondering what to do next. Stretching, she considered going to wake up Sasuke and Naruto, but decided against it. They'd probably be cranky anyway. She had just decided to go check out the training grounds when another person entered the cafeteria. It was the oldest Hyuuga, Neji. His two buddies followed him shortly after, arguing about something or another. Sakura decided to ignore them. They did her too, but Sakura couldn't help but over hear some of the argument and she headed for the exit.

"I'm sure of it Tenten. The spring of youth is on my side this time. The masked person who took Neji down was a girl. Didn't you hear her voice! It was like sweet summer bells intertwined with a lovely warm breeze." The boy with large black eyebrows said confidently with heart eyes, obviously remembering the fight.

The girl with brown hair, Tenten obviously, snorted in disgust and countered, "As if Lee. He was a BOY. I can hardly see how a girl, an outsider to boot, could wipe the floor with Neji with just one attack. It's almost impossible to even think about. Besides, once Neji calms down, I'm going to ask that masked person out on a date, then he might even be able to teach me that attack! Wouldn't that be awesome?!" Tenten stopped and gazed dreamily up at the ceiling lost in some sort of daydream.

This argument had apparently been going on for a while now because Neji was simply tuning them out and heading for the food stand. Sakura quickly walked out the door and toward the training grounds, thinking about what she had just heard. They didn't know it was her that had accidentally knocked the Hyuuga prodigy unconscious. This may cause problems or be an advantage. She'd have to ask Sasuke about it and beg Hinata to be quiet about it for the time being, which might take some doing considering the stunt she pulled that morning.

* * *

By the time she reached the large training grounds, Sakura felt Amaya start to stir awake and growl in annoyance at the pestering voice of Inner Sakura. 

'Hey Amaya. Did you sleep well?' Sakura thought to the large black and neon blue tiger that slowly stepped into the large plain of her minds eye. Amaya answered in a low, deep, rich voice embedded with power, pride, and a demand for respect that even to this day sent a shiver down Sakura's spine.

_**"It would have been better if you hadn't sent that pathetic little rodent as an alarm. Why does she even exist? Why don't you simply do the world and me a favor and destroy her?" **_

"She comes in handy sometimes. Besides, the only reason I created her was to keep you company. It was the only time you ever asked me for something and most likely the last. I'm sure you would grow bored and restless again if I took her away." Sakura calmly replied with a smile.

Amaya snorted in disagreement and growled, _**"Why can't you create another inner mind, one that isn't as annoying? I asked for a friend who I could torture and tease while you were preoccupied, not a demon from hell that would do the same for me…where is the pathetic rodent anyway?" **_

Sakura quickly scanned her mind before replying. 'She's in your forest cage.'

_**"SHIT!!"**_ Amaya snarled and sprang away, leaving Sakura in the dust. Sakura sighed and began to look around the training grounds, tuning out the all out war between the six tailed tiger demon and the evil inner personality going on in her head.

The further she explored into the training grounds, the more impressed she became. Everything was marked off in quadrants of various sizes. There were also many different kinds of terrains so the students could get experience in different kinds of footings. Everything was almost to perfect. Sakura couldn't help but wonder how the future ninja's would react when they got caught in some back alley surrounded by garbage cans and broken glass, faced with an opponent who would like nothing more than to scratch out their existence with a the dull blade of a nicked up sword. It was a curious thought, one with many different outcomes.

Sakura sighed to herself and she realized her mind was slipping again. All those years in the orphanage had made her soft in the attention span area. Quickly scanning the area for any other life forms, Sakura was relived that only a young white tailed buck had slipped into her radar range, some three miles to the east. Mentally slapping herself, even if it was only for little more than 20 seconds, Sakura knew that that was all it took to get caught off guard by some lucky bastard with above average skills.

Deciding to get some practice in, she found a training ground far off from the most used ones and started with a few stretches. With that out of the way, she did a couple flips and hand stands to get her blood pumping before easily sliding into a few complex footing combinations, twisting her body into different positions. From then on, she was no more than a blur of black and pink, forcing her body to keep up with the pace her mind set. It was only while she was in her little dreamland, as she called it, that she was completely at ease. The longer she kept it up the more aware of her surroundings she became and the more control over her body she gained. While most people become fatigued with harsh exercise, Sakura simply became more rejuvenated and powerful. It was most likely this unique gift that she possessed that made her such a great fighter. Most people tried to get the best of her toward the end of the fight while Sakura pretended to become tired while in reality, she was more ready for the fight than when she began. Her stamina, in short, was awesome, almost unheard of for those that who didn't hold a demon in their body.

* * *

As the hours wore on, Sakura slowly came out of her fighting meditation only to hear her stomach give an angry growl in protest. Frowning down at it, she let out a sigh and headed back to the school for lunch. She had learned early on that there was no arguing with her stomach. It was almost as stubborn as she was. She could almost feel her belly gurgle in happiness when she arrived at the campus sometime later. She forced herself to defiantly walk, hell bent on at least getting a small victory over she body, even if it was a very small one. 

She couldn't help but smirk slightly when Sasuke appeared at her side with a rare scowl on his quote "angel like" unquote face. His rabid fan club wasn't far behind.

"Where were you? We couldn't find you all morning." Sasuke asked icily, his black eyes boring a hole into her very being.

Sakura didn't even glance at him. It wasn't necessary. "I was feeling crowded. I went to train. Now I'm going to get something to eat because I'm starving. I suggest you come to unless you want that thing you call fan girls to eat you."

Sasuke glared frostily at her but followed when she picked up the pace and high tailed it to the cafeteria. Quickly snatching up some food, Sakura got out of the crowded line and met Sasuke at the door leading out. Before he could start to chastise her she said, "Let's continue this somewhere else so I can eat, 'kay."

He reluctantly nodded and led her back to the boy's dormitory. Sighing, Sakura braced herself when she entered the hall leading to Sasuke's room.

Naruto almost immediately came bouncing out of his room and barreled down at her screaming, "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! SEE SASUKE TEME!! I TOLD YOU SHE'D COME BACK!! I WAS SO RIGHT WASN'T I??!?! ADMIT IT!!" Sakura allowed herself to be tackled by the emotionally distraught fox demon vessel but had to force him off after awhile to save her ears from his desperate screeches of her being okay and that she would never leave them again…ever.

Snatching up her sack of food, Sakura went to the entrance of Naruto's room, gave the nasty mess before her a slightly raised brow, before twisting on her heels and going into Sasuke's spotlessly neat room. Her two best friends followed. Once they had all filed in and the door was safely shut behind them, Sakura agilely leapt on to the bed and began to eat her lunch. Sasuke sighed at her and quickly shut the blinds on the window before she had a chance to pull her mask off.

Sakura playfully stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I was just going to do that."

Sasuke shook his head and seated himself on his desk while Naruto planted himself on the floor like he always did. They both glared at her, wanting an explanation for her disappearance. She just held a finger up and continued to eat. They both knew it was pointless to try and force her. She said nothing unless she wanted to. Naruto gave an agitated howl and began to rock back and forth on the floor. Sasuke remained motionless, his cold black eyes boring into the girl on his bed.

Sakura finally finished eating and she tossed her garbage bag into the trash can on the other side of the room. Laying eagle spread on the bed she finally said, "Ask away."

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined with a sad face.

"Didn't want to wake you up at 5:30 in the morning." Sakura answered as she stretched her arms above her head.

"You could have left a note…"

"Too lazy."

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, then turned on her side and looked at them. "You know that guy I beat up on the first day? He doesn't know it's me without my bandana. Plus, his friends are still arguing over if I'm a girl or boy. Sasuke, you're good at this sort of thing. Am I in for trouble of can we use this to our advantage?"

He pondered her words for a while then replied thoughtfully, "I think it can be used as an advantage for now, but we'll wait. The first official day of school is tomorrow. We'll see what happens then. The Hyuuga is not in our class. His friends aren't as well so we will wait." He nodded to confirm his thoughts before rising to his feet. "We have time to do what we want. Any suggestions?"

Sakura immediately sat up and said, "You know your way around the class rooms I'm sure. Why not a tour so Naruto knows where he's going?"

Sasuke nodded and they left, Naruto not even noticing the hint toward his lack of intelligence and sense of direction.

They managed to get across the court yard with out being attacked by Sasuke's groupies. Once in the deserted school halls, all the students were enjoying their freedom while they could; Sasuke quickly pointed out the class rooms they would be using. Once they had thoroughly gone through the rooms used for the first half of the day, he then went outside to show them the practice courts and area's used by the first years.

As they were slowly making their way to the cafeteria to get some food before it got too crowded, Sakura frowned slightly as a new question came to mind. "Are the first years taught as a single group? It does not make sense to have three man teams if they do."

Sasuke, keeping his cold mask in place because they were still in public answered softly, "For the normal classes we are, but for the training, we all have our own sensei who will train us for the full four years. I believe my mother requested that Kakashi Hatake be my tutor."

Sakura smirked under her mask. "The infamous Kakashi, we will finally meet the pervert after all. A spy for your mother no doubt, but that could have its good points. Pranks galore, huh Naruto?"

Sasuke made no comment while Naruto grinned openly in anticipation. Filing into line at the food counter, they each got the pre-made dinners and sauntered back to Sasuke's dorm room, avoiding people when possible.

Once in the safe confines of his room, Sasuke closed the blind's on his window and began to eat at his desk, not having to turn around to know that his two companions were doing the same, Naruto on the floor and Sakura on the bed. After a few minutes a thud was heard as Sakura threw her garbage away and then sprawled out on the bed with a sigh of contentment. Sasuke sighed at her actions and threw his garbage away as well.

"Tell me about how these teams are set up." Sakura said calmly, not looking at him. She absent mindedly tugged the band at the end of her braided hair off, letting it slowly unbraid itself.

Sasuke raised a brow at her. It was rare for her to be so uncertain about something. "What don't you understand?" He demanded, fearing he had missed something major that might cause them trouble.

Sakura was silent for a long moment, leaving only the sound of Naruto demolishing his dinner to fill the room. Finally, she rolled to her side, facing away from him and said, "I believe….it is simply fear of the unknown. From the get go I have always taught myself how the world works, going at my own pace. The very thought of someone showing me how I am supposed to do something is very….foreign and it kind of pisses me off. What gives them the right to force me to do something I have been able to do by myself for years?" At her last sentence, she rolled back up and turned, bidding him to answer her question.

Sasuke openly smirked at her indignant look. "It is how the world works. We can't change it until we work through it and reach the top, which is what we will do. You think too much. School starts tomorrow and everything will be explained at the assembly. Wait until the principle tries to explain things, and then make your judgment of the system. Let's enjoy our last moments of freedom before the fun gets started." He stood and stretched, then got a deck of cards from his top desk drawer. "Any suggestions?"

Naruto grinned and shoved his trash aside to clear a place on the floor. "Strip poker, baby!!" He shouted mischievously with a glance in Sakura's direction. The girl scowled at him, knowing they all knew her luck in cards sucked. Yet, the challenge was clear and if she ducked out now they would never let her live it down.

Dropping to the ground with a growl, she snapped unhappily, "I deal." Sasuke tossed her the deck, and sat down next to her completing their little circle.

She dealt the first round, and lost, stripping off her vest. Sasuke dealt the second, and she lost, pulling one sandal off. Naruto dealt the third, and yet again, she lost, pulling her other sandal off. Next, she dealt the fourth round and finally won with a full house of three queens and a pair of sevens. Nauto lost then and fearlessly tossed his shirt off. Sasuke dealt next, and finally lost. He removed his shirt as well, not to be out done by Naruto, while they both jeered and made cat calls.

It was in the middle of their seventh round that Sakura suddenly leapt to her feet and pulled her mask up, all in one smooth motion. Sasuke and Naruto followed suit. The cards lay forgotten on the smooth wooden floor.

"We got company. I smell sand and blood heading in our direction." Sakura warned the others softly, her body and voice tense. Not two seconds after the words left her mouth, a thin river of sand crept under the door and slide across the floor. Yelps and screams were heard in other room, telling the same was happening to them. The sand rose up, almost like a hand and began to converge at the top. Sakura flinched when an eyeball was produced in the tower of sand and Naruto gagged. Sasuke was unaffected.

The eyeball swiveled in its sand socked, taking in the room and its occupants, before finally landing and locking on Sakura. The screams in the other rooms ceased and the sand collapsed into a pile on the floor, slowly crawling back under the door.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. "Well if you ask me that was just plain stra-"

"We're not done yet." Sakura calmly cut him off. "But I don't feel very large levels of hostility. I don't think it's an attack."

"Don't make assumptions so soon. Those things can be hide." Sasuke hissed, his eyes dull as he concentrated on his hearing, waiting for an attack. All that came was a soft knocking on the door.

Naruto and Sakura looked expectantly at their other friend. It was his room, after all. Sasuke slowly nodded before stepping forward and pulling the door open. Sakura saw Gaara standing military style two feet from the doors threshold when the door swung all the way open, his gourd slung heavily across his back, forcing him to keep his shoulders square. He and Sasuke glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Gaara broke the silence.

"I wish to speak to the girl, Uchiha. Stand aside, it does not concern you." His voice was clipped and stressed, almost as though he was not used to speaking in an even mildly mannered style of speaking.

Sasuke was about to give a nasty retort but Sakura beat him to the punch.

"My words still stand. If you wish to speak to me, you speak with them as well. We hold no secrets from each other, no matter how great."

Gaara looked like he wanted to argue, but must have decided against it because he simply asked tiredly, "May I enter?"

"Yes." Sakura said calmly, ignoring Naruto and Sasuke's looks of disagreement. She placed herself on the bed and offered Gaara the chair by the desk with a wave of her arm, which he reluctantly took, and with a flick of her wrist told Sasuke to come sit with her. The Uchiha glared at Gaara for a moment before striding over to Sakura and sitting next to her. He shamelessly collected her up with his arms and placed her on his lap, glowering at the red head across from him as he buried his nose into Sakura's long, loose hair. Gaara glared back at him.

Naruto shifted from foot to foot for a moment, before the discomfort got to him and he sat on the floor left of Sasuke's feet, leaning against the bed.

"What's the problem?" Sakura asked calmly, appearing oblivious to Sasuke's extremely blunt actions that screamed "She's mine!" to everyone in the room.

Gaara glared hard at Sasuke for a moment more before looking at Sakura. "You hold a demon, am I correct? A six tailed tiger called Amaya, the night rain. Shukaku is curious over her existence. He said that he believed her to be inactive for at least 10 thousand years due to some sort of seal."

Sakura shrugged and stated calmly, "If your raccoon wants to know the answer to that, he will have to ask my mother, bless her soul. She did it, but died years ago. Amaya says she remembers nothing of the three years before she was sealed and nothing of the years that she was actually sealed away, there fore she is of no use as well. What does Shukaku now about her ensealment?"

Gaara was silent for a moment before saying, "He knows only that she was sealed by another demon about 300 years ago into a low ranking clan member of the Black Dragon tribe. Nothing else."

Sakura shrugged out of Sasuke's hold and stood up, ignoring his growl of protest. "Then there is nothing left for us to discuss."

She ruffled Naruto's hair and nodded to Gaara and Sasuke. "Good night." She was half way to the door when Gaara's voice caught her off guard.

"I won't tell. Bluntly, you are far too great an ally and a far greater enemy." His voice was emotionless, but truthful none the less. He refused to look at her, out of shame perhaps, or just respect, emberassment even. The cause was not known. Sakura clenched her fist for a moment, before nodding firmly and promptly leaving the room.

As soon as they were sure she was all the way down the hall, all three boys were on their feet.

"Sakura is ours badger boy!! What do you think you're trying to pull?!!!" Naruto hissed angrily, his eyes becoming yellowish and holding a red hint to them, evidence of the demon he held in his naval. Sasuke just growled menacingly, his sharingan spinning rapidly.

Gaara sneered at them in disgust. "I have no interest in the girl, only the demon she holds. She is a worthy ally and I will not lose her."

"She's not in-"

"Naruto, stand down." Sasuke quickly cut in, before the blond boy went on another rampage. "We will speak it over with Sakura before we make any brash decisions." Although his voice was calm, his eyes were screaming bloody murder, a tell tale sign he did not want to practice what he preached. This seemed to calm Naruto gown significantly and the heavy layer of chakra that had been growing around his body slowly dispersed into thin air.

"We will speak of this later." Sasuke informed him firmly, his sharingan still active. "Leave."

Gaara narrowed his eyes momentarily, still eying Naruto warily. "With pleasure." He finally grated out as he swept across the floor to the door in a whirlwind of sand.

All was silent for several moments after the sand demon was gone. Sasuke shuffled his feet slightly, deactivating his blood line limit. "We wait until we can come to a compromise. Until then…."

"We hate his guts and never turn our backs on him, especially when with Sakura." Naruto offered, clenching his fists in annoyance.

"Yes, we need to watch her better." Sasuke stated with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "She doesn't like it here and will try to find solitude elsewhere to vent her anger. If we don't keep track of her at those times, we might lose her."

Naruto simply nodded. He was well aware that Sasuke had an uncanny ability to predict Sakura's actions and thoughts. He then stood up and left, leaving Sasuke to his own thought for the night.

The game of poker had long since been forgotten, Sasuke realized with a small smirk. He and Naruto were still shirtless and left without her sandals and vest.

"She must have been flustered, even if she didn't show it. Leaving without her shoes..." Sasuke muttered to himself in realization. "Not good, it takes a lot to shake her...Damn you Gaara."

* * *

Hope you liked it! I try my best to keep the same writing style, but i have a couple of other stories going that have different ones to they sometimes get a little mixed up or just kind of blend together. If you notice it, i appoligize, if not... what was i talking about again? 

Like it if you reviewed, if not, hope you like my other stories!!


	6. Thoughts, Actions, and Assembly's

Sorry it took so long to up date, so to prove it I won't keep you any more. Hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6: Thoughts, actions and Assembly's

* * *

Sasuke closed the door after Naruto left and cleaned up Naruto's mess in disgust. That done, he dressed in his black pajama's and left to shower and brush his teeth in the large bathroom on his floor level. It was empty, to his pleasure. 

Entering a shower stall, he allowed the hot water to run over his tense body. Tomorrow, it would officially begin and his family would find out about his two companions, his friends, and most likely try to intervene. Itachi was a senior now, spending almost all of his time on A.N.B.U. missions, away from the school, thank Kami. It was a blessing, but his mother and father had close connections in the school. Connections that would do anything to gain favor of the Uchiha Clan like say, putting the clan leaders youngest delinquent son on the straight and narrow again by getting rid of all other influences, A.K.A. Naruto and Sakura.

**Yes, he knew he was considered a shame to his family and yes, he knew of all the rumors that he was rebellious, stupid, and most everything else his parents could come up with, but…..**

A smirk spread across his face, soon followed by an insane, rebellious grin as visions of Sakura and Naruto flowed through his mind. Scene's flashing behind his closed eye lids of their days together, their training and pranks, their escapades into dark alleys for street fights, bar fights, anything to get an adrenaline rush, how he would sneak them into his home during banquets to cause disasters and later hide away in the garden to eat the spoils of their trouble making. It was all there in his mind, every second that he was not forced to sit though his boring lessons on manners, history, culture and his clan's "oh so special" style of fighting and acting. The brain washing did not work because Sakura and Naruto had got there in time, in time to show him the real world, the blood, the fun, the sad, the happiness, the very difference between his way of living and theirs. It was all his to remember and savor. It was the bad influences that they wished to demolish that had saved him. Sakura and Naruto……

His sharingan activated itself as his eyes snapped open.

**HE DID NOT GIVE A DAMN.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

Sakura stood calmly in front of the boys' dormitory when Sasuke and Naruto came out the next morning, talking to a girl with short black hair and white lavender eyes. A dog looking boy with wild brown hair and eyes stood some distance off playing with a white pooch, sending occasional glances toward the two girls'. When the girl caught sight of Sakura's posse, she quickly said goodbye and bowed respectfully before hurrying to the dog boy. Once together, they started for the auditorium.

Sakura shrugged off her friends questioning glances and gestured to the large building that students were slowly filling into. "Hell awaits, my darlings….."

They both just stared at her for a second. "Did you just call us your darlings?" Naruto asked bashfully, blushing brightly and sideling up next to her and rubbing his head against her shoulder.

Not one to miss a chance to do something totally unexpected, Sakura twisted and pulled Naruto to her front with one arm around his waist and grabbed the back of his head with her other hand and pushed his face into her developing breasts with the other. Sasuke could only watch in horror and she said in a sing song voice, "Yes, my darling, do you like it, my darling, my dear little darling."

Naruto made a gagging sound and blushed a deeper red than Sasuke thought he could pull off. Sakura rolled her eyes and released him, ignoring Sasuke's glare. "As I said, hell awaits."

Sasuke had had enough. He seemed to glide forward, past a bewildered Naruto and right in front of a curious Sakura. Leaning forward, he placed a small kiss on her masked face, making her eyes widen in absolute surprise. That look was enough of a punishment in his mind. Sliding past her, he started for the auditorium, leaving his two friends to stumble to catch up with him.

Once Sakura had taken her place by his side….he liked that. 'Her place, his side…' Her eyes were rather…unnerving, he noticed, but refused to look at her even when the murmur, "And so, the ice began to melt away," met his ears.

* * *

The majority of the student body was already in the large room, but a few stragglers were still filtering in while a blonde, rather busty woman, the Principle Tsunade, stood on the stage, tapping her foot impatiently. Some of the higher ranked clans with students enrolled in the academy sat off to the right, their seats angled so they had a view of the students and the stage. 

Tsunade chanced a quick glance at Mikoto and saw the women watching the entrance way calmly, obviously wanting to catch a glimpse of her youngest son. Itachi, her oldest, was already seated emotionlessly to her left while Fugaku sat to her right. Mikoto's face suddenly lit up in curiosity and Tsunade looked back to the door.

Sasuke Uchiha had entered. He scanned the rows of chairs for a second, before moving emotionlessly to the area designated for first years. It was then that she noticed his two companions, but they were far from what she had imagined them to be. Mikoto must have thought the same because a small frown was slowly making it's way to her face.

His friends were obviously outsiders, from their strange clothing styles, hair, and even their uncontrolled, rugged way of walking.

First was a boy with brilliant blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. His face was very boyish with whisker like marks on his cheeks, his expression was clearly one of utter stupidity and lack of intelligence, and too boot, the idiot was wearing a bright orange jump suit. Even the way he bounced along with a wide, harmless grin on his face screamed moron. However, something about the way his eyes glanced around, picking up every detail made her change her mind. It was almost as if he was hiding something, something dangerous. She could already see he was a trickster.

The other was odd as well. First, the pink hair had to be mentioned, along with the black mask that hide her face. The green eyes were hard and sharp, like that of an assassin, a killer, Tsunade noticed with a shiver, and of a creature that had been beat one too many times to have the ability to trust another creature completely. The black attire fit her well; despite its bold contrast to her other features. She walked fluidly, like water, prepared to move any direction at any time. She was graceful and balanced, almost too much so, like a cat.

Tsunade took this all in with a single glance. It was a skill she had picked up after many years at the school, the ability to read a person and what they were capable of. The trio, she finally decided, were of ANBU level, at the very least. It chilled her to the bone to think that three first years, two being outsiders, could reach that level of skill of their own. The clans would not be happy, not happy at all.

She followed the three with her eyes until they took their seats as far back as they could in their section. Sasuke was so different from his extremely proud brother, who had refused to sit with the first years and had marched right up to take his place next to his clan leaders. Tsunade had not known what to say, having never seen such a bold, outright move displayed with such precision before. Itachi had a huge ego, but he also had skill to back it so she had not said anything. Sasuke however, did not want such an appearance. He seemed to realize that popularity would do him no good if he wanted to be given mission that required the ability to go unnoticed. That was one of Itachi's major flaws. He stood out way too much to work well as an undercover spy for long periods of time and most of the ninja world knew him. Very few knew of Sasuke of course, seeing as his parents were rather ashamed of him and tried to keep him under wraps as much as possible.

It was time to begin so she moved forward to the podium and the entire room fell deathly quiet. Scanning the large group slowly, she finally nodded.

"It's good to see you all again this year. I'm not going to go over all the rules, just the major ones. First, no killing on campus. Second, boy's, stay away from the girl's dorms. Third, don't break anything that's not supposed to be broken or is hard to fix, like buildings. Forth, stay with in the schools boundaries when using you ninja skills unless authorized to do otherwise. Fifth, listen to the leader of your three man team and all you other study teachers. You should have already signed up to the teams you want to be held in. We have tried assigning them, but it seems to work way better when you decide who you want to learn to fight along with. We assign the teachers. I haven't looked them over yet because their were some last minute teams signed in so this is a surprise for me too. You all know the tradition. First years, get ready to come up and I'll read off your team number, sensei and your names. Come up at will."

The eager new teams quickly lined up to be read off. It was a well known fact that after the first ten teams or so, people dozed off and the principle just talked while no one listened. Tsunade noticed with slight irritation that the team she had her eye on where slow to get up and after a second, took their place at the very end of the line.

It was a slow dreary speech for the principle. The only major clan to have a new student enter was the Hyuuga clan, who of course, was on the same team with her father's ally's children, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. There was also Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and the ever lazy Shikamaru Nara, another team organized by family members of slightly lower clans. This was the true reason that the school did not pick teams. The clans preferred to organize them too meet their fancy. If the youngest Uchiha had been a bit more controllable, he would have been placed with a team of his parents choice as well. However, that was not so and it bothered the Clan members to no end that they were unable to force their leaders youth into another alliance with a strong clan.

Finally, Sasuke and his rebel companions made their way to the stage to be introduced. Half the building was asleep now but the major clans were wide and awake. Tsunade saw Fugaku's ever present frown deepen and Mikoto's open look of confusion and fear. Tsunade flicked her eyes back to the three and her breath caught in her throat as she got a real close look at the only female on the team. Iruka had said that a girl would enter that held a very great resemblance to Yukito Haruno, but she had no idea the girl was associated with Sasuke Uchiha, or that the resemblance was so great, even with a mask.

The name "Yukito," slipped past her lips before she could stop herself, the hope of seeing her long deceased friend was a slap in the face.

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke icily demanded, causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise.

Rambling would not do, Tsunade realized. The problem must be taken care of in private. "No, team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno under the sensei Kakashi Hatake. That is all, you know the rest, off with ya."

The auditorium quickly started to drain and the newly appointed team seven made to join the crowd, only to find a barrier of people blocking their path. Sakura and Naruto slide unconsciously into defensive positions, awaiting Sasuke's lead to start the fight, but it never came.

"Team seven, follow me please." Tsunade's barking voice cut through the silence and Sakura sent her a glance that clearly displayed distrust and dislike. Sasuke followed her though, so she followed, along with many other people who were older than students and had been seated off to the right of the stage when the speech began.

They all filed into a large spacious room to the right of the stage. Sakura let a vicious agitated growl out when the large oak door was bolted shut, causing many of the people to look at her more closely, which caused more gasps and stares than she really cared for. Her well trained eyes frantically searched for another exit while her animalistic instinct's screamed that she had walked into a trap. Another hiss escaped her lips as her need to find an escape route and asses her enemies reached Amaya in the depths of her mind. She had not survived all these years by just setting back and letting the battle come to her. She had been the first to strike, the first to find a weakness, the first to set the trap that resulted in victory, the victory of life.

Her growing need to start a fight was smothered when Sasuke grasped her hand and placed himself in front of her, putting her between the a wall and him. He released her hand only when she tightened it to reassure him that she was okay. Naruto slid next to her, touching his shoulder to hers. The goofy grin said quite plainly that he wished to help her control her instinct to fight due to feeling threatened.

Sasuke gazed at them all, in a manner that was quite rude. Each person in the room realized immediately that he thought them all lower than dirt and that their high ranking positions were going to get them no favors with him. Tsunade clenched her fists when he just looked at her like she was stupid when she gestured for him to sit down. This did not sit well with her.

"Sasuke, please take a seat."

"No."

Pulling herself up tall, she sent him a cold, warning with her eyes, which he returned with twice the force.

"Why?" Tsunade finally questioned when she realized that the boy held little to no respect for her and obviously no fear.

Sasuke merely shook his head in disappointment before answering. "Because it is obvious you hold little to no respect for me and my companions, therefore we will most likely not be here for very long."

This caught her attention. What had she done to offend him and his team? He must have seen her puzzled expression because he showed his facial expression finally changed to something other than a cold blank, emotionless glare. His smile was cold enough, and vicious enough to freeze a lake. "I see only one chair."

He was right. All but one chair was not taken around the large table. How else would have been a better way to slap Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki in the face than to leave them standing while their teammate of a higher clan took a seat? Tsunade could not think of one. The boy found flaws in her manners with a single glance, and that was in all meanings of the word, shameful on her part. Quickly standing, she hoped to fix her mistake, but she already knew it was too late because of the way the Sakura's eyes narrowed in open dislike while Naruto wrinkled his nose in distaste when she glanced at him.

"My deepest apologies." Tsunade mumbled, still raking her mind to see how the boy was able to make such a fool of her when so many older than him had not been able too, even after years of trying.

Sasuke shook his head at her again, making her feel like a spoiled brat that had got caught picking on a poor innocent baby. "Do not apologize, the damage is already done. Please state your reason for bringing us here with no explanation or obvious cause. We had done nothing wrong that I know of."

Yep, he must just have a knack for making a fool out of her in front of important people. Best get it over with before he caused any more damage to her reputation and pride.

"We wish to question you teammate, Sakura Haruno, on her heritage. More specifically, her mother."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, bitch."

Tsunade felt her eyes widen in shock as a voice from the past rattled down her ear canal's.

"Kami….You even talk like her."

"Shouldn't you have this on your precious records? I'm sure Iruka informed you of my appearance when he enrolled me. The only other explanation is that you shoved me on the back burner, nothing of any real importance, like my mother's disappearance most likely. Just another damn outsider. Yukito Haruno may have brought me into this world, but that means very little since she just up and left with a drunken bastard who thought little more of me than just another mouth to feed. Motherly love my ass. If you want information, find another damn source cause I wouldn't tell you what happened to her even if I was old enough to remember."

The entire room was deathly quiet, all eyes locked on the currently pissed off pink hair demon with a dirty mouth. Naruto suddenly started laughing.

"Nicely put Sakura." Sasuke praised calmly, already starting for the door, being sure to use his body to block Sakura's hands from the view of the room. They had begun to grow claws during her rampage. He paused at the door once Sakura and Naruto had exited.

"Although your rudeness as the leaders of high ranking clans was expected, I did not believe it was this great. Farewell." With that, he turned and closed the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Silence engulfed the room after the door was closed. It had been a long time since any of them had been told off in such a bold and straight forward, not to mention true, manner. Tsunade finally noticed she was standing, and sat down with a grimace, bringing all eyes from the door to her. "That did not go as we expected. We just had a first year make an ass out of all of us." 

"Uchiha, what have you created?"

"Hyuuga, don't even start." Tsunade hissed in anger, making the already pale man pale further. "It's not his fault you couldn't defend yourself against a 15 year old." She was well aware that she was one of the few that could insult any of these people and get away with it. Slowly, a look of defeat crossed her face and she sighed. "Besides…she is right. Iruka, the man that runs the orphanage that she lived in, did inform me of her resemblance. When Yukito disappeared…I didn't look for her…none of us did. In all right, we really have no right to question her about something we didn't have the passion to look into. I could care less about your conscience's, but right now, I feel like dirt…. Yukito would be so ashamed. We had the ability to search for her, to help her daughter… But we didn't."

* * *

I'm working on another chapter of My little demon right now so I gotta go!! See ya later!!! 

Skyward……**finally.

* * *

**


End file.
